


Her Discovery of Darkness

by GryffindorGirl93



Category: A Discovery of Witches (TV), Matthew Clairmont - Fandom
Genre: A Discovery Of Witches TV Series, A Discovery of Witches AU, Daddy Issues, DaddyMatthewClairmont, Gen, Kidnapping, Matthew Clairmont/Reader - Freeform, Matthew Goode - Freeform, Protective Matthew Clairmont
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 16:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17870651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorGirl93/pseuds/GryffindorGirl93
Summary: Aurora Armitage is a 16 year old American orphan attending Oxford University. After Diana Bishop opens Ashmole 782, Rory feels something within her awaken, but what could it be. Becoming close to both Diana Bishop and Matthew Clairmont, she is comfortable and trusts both of them as if they were her family. While staying at Sept-Tours with Ysabeau, Matthew and Diana, she goes for a walk in the surrounding woods. That is where Aurora's life will change forever, and she is not in control of the changes to come.Story begins in the middle of Episode 4 of the tv series





	Her Discovery of Darkness

 

“Hush, sweetheart, there is no need to cry this is for the best?.” Dr. Diana Bishop is holding me tightly against her body, as I fight to get away. I was just walking the woods around Sept-Tours. I had just discovered an old barn that look very cool from the outside, so I decided to explore it. I wasn’t even fully in the doorway, when out of nowhere a woman grabs me from behind and spins me around so my bottom is flush against the end of her hip. She her right around wrapped like a vice around my lower stomach and hip. Her right arm is pulling me back tightly around underneath my right armpit and holding my left shoulder. I turn my head to look at very shocked.

“Dr.Bishop, what the hell are you doing, LET ME GO!!” I yell out at her beginning to thrash around. “This was our plan all along sweetheart, I knew the moment I met you, you were perfect and after I met Matthew, we discussed the idea throughly and formed our plan.” She kissed the side of my head quickly, and begin to rock me side to side. "

What plan?”I trying grappling her arm and pulling her off, with zero success. “We are being you home with us, you are going to be our daughter, our little girl.” Her voice is so sweet and loving, I also agreed to it.

“You’re Insane! I have only know you for a few months, and Professor Clairmont I have only known since taking his class at the beginning of the school year. You will never be my parents, I will never call you the ever!!” I liked Diana and Matthew both very much. I felt extremely comfortable and got along well with both of them, but I will still very young. I’m 16 years old, I graduated high school in America at age 15, and got a full scholarship to Oxford University in England the following year. My own parents had died in a fire, three months after starting at Oxford. Matthew and Diana were almost like having parents, but  I felt our relationship was completely different, more like have older, more serious friends.

“You belong with your kind, honey, you are a witch, just like me. I know you felt it the day I opened Ashmole 782, it was the reason your own powers finally came to light. Matthew and I are going to raise you properly as our own daughter". I am thrashing and kicking around so violently now, she lets me go for just a moment. I'm able to run only a foot before I trip over an old pipe in the ground. I fall hard, cutting my knee quite badly, and getting mud all over my clothes, in my hair and a little bit on my face. Diana is at my side before I can even turn my head up from the ground. She says nothing as she pulls me to my feet.

“You see, if you just come willing with Matthew and I, things like this won't happen.” She kisses my forehead. Bring me into the same position as before, only this time my crying and sniffling is louder. As I begin trying to pull away from her again, I see a blur in doorway. Matthew Clairmont is standing a few feet away from Diana and I. Matthew looks at Diana, then sees me in her arms. “Diana.” He says darkly with a look of anger on his face, then I begin to struggle harder and the tears flow faster. He looks at me, smiling sweetly. Matthew stokes over to us slowly, he beams at Diana. He is now standing directly in the front of us. Diana never immediated me, Matthew on the other hand, always has. He is towering me now. He leans down and gives Diana a long, passionate kiss, after which, he turns to look at me.

“It’s going to be alright.” He brushes his fingers lightly along my left check. He leans down towards my head. “It’s going to be alright.” That deep British accent draws in me, like it has since the day I met Professor Clairmont.

“Daddy’s here now, Daddy’s here.” I close my eyes at his words, remembering hearing my Father comforting me when I was little. The memory hurts, and I have to take a few quick breathes to calm myself down. He leans down to kiss my forehead.

“NO!” I turn my head quickly but to no avail. Matthew grabs the left side of my face with the his hand flat against my skin, pushing my head straight, forcing me to look him in the eyes. He mocking pouts deeply, farrowing his brows, playing with me. The tone he uses is what unsettles me the most. Never in my life would I have thought that Matthew Clairmont would use a sickly sweet, almost villainous baby voice to me.

“Come along now, my little darling, let.... Daddy...kiss you!” He gives little dramatic pauses between the last three words. taking his index finger and bopping my nose in time with his phases. I close my eyes, whimpering loudly, feeling fresh hot tears roll down my cheeks.

“Ah, my poor little baby.” He again uses that skin prickling baby voice, as he kisses the middle of forehead for a very long moment.

“You are not my “Daddy” or my Father! You never will be, and Diana will never be my mother!” I look directly into Matthew’s eyes and give him a death glare before I say my next sentence. He just looks at me with a playful look and a very amused smile on his face.

“I will never belong to you, Matthew Clairmont, I will be never your child, at least never willing, you can go Fuck yourself!” I spit out as harshly as I can, hoping I had the desired affect. Matthew and Diana's expressions never changed the whole time I'm talking, until I get to the “Fuck You” moment. Matthew closed his eyes and takes a deep breath before looking at me with very narrowed eyes, like he was going punish me.

“Aurora Belle Elizabeth Louisa Alexandria Clairmont, you will never use fowl language in front of your mother or another adult ever again. If you do, you will be punished, and quite severely I might add and I will not hesitate to wash you mouth out with soap” I shake against Diana, I am so frightened of the thought of Matthew punishing me. I turn into her, hiding my face looking to be comforted and held. Diana wraps her arms around me, while shushing me and rocking me from side to side. I feel Matthew place his hand on the upper part of the back fo head, as he starts “petting” me.

 I only see darkness as I hind my face from Matthew, and I think about what life would actually be like with them as my parents, and the first thought I have is of Matthew punishing me with a spanking and time in the corner. I blush heavily at my own thought in my head, I look up and see staring at me. He leads down, bruising the my ear with a little kiss, then whispers. "That is exactly how Daddy is going to punish his naughty little Aurora Belle, when she misbehaves. With a firm spanking and time in the naughty corner."

Blushing a deep red.I whimper into Diana chest. “That’s not my name, it will never be my name!” Matthew just smiles as I become more embrassed at the thought of him punishing me. 

 “That is your name now, my darling, the name Daddy and Mummy choose for you. You are going to be hearing it a lot, and I hope you will come to accept it willing, without Mummy and Daddy have to force you into accepting” he drops his voice down to an almost soothing whisper, which has a slight calming effect on me for the moment. I feel Diana tightening her hold on me, as she looks up at Matthew.

“I think we should get her home, she is filthy. She needs to be feed, have a nice long, hot bubble bath, then down for quick nap” Both of them smile at each other at Diana’s words. Matthew keeps looking at Diana as he walks closer to us.

“Give her to me, I will carry her to the house” As Matthew reaches his arms out, I look up in shock. I grab on to Diana tighter, begging for her not to let me go.

“No, please, please don’t do this” my voice becomes muffled as I bury my face into the side of her chest. Diana turns me towards Matthew’s waiting arms. I glance over to the doorway of the barn, thinking I might be able to make a run for it. Matthew however, can read my thoughts. He chuckles lightly while bending down a little.

“Don’t even think about it, little miss. I would catch you long before you even made it to the doorway...” I look up at him with tear filled eyes as he continues speaking.

“Now come to Daddy, pumpkin” I stand unmoving for a few seconds, not wanting to be carried by Matthew Clairmont. I feel Diana lightly pushing me forward. I end up tripping, catching myself on the only solid thing directly in my path, Matthew. He catches me around my upper biceps laughing at my clumsiness. He straightens me to my feet, moving in closer. He brings his hands down under my arms and grabs tightly as if he is about to pick me up. I take in a sharp breath.

“Wait” I tense up in his hold. He freezes looking at me with a puzzling glint to his eyes.

“Aurora what’s the matter” Diana sounds concerned from behind me. I look up into Matthew’s amused face.

“If... if I promise to be good, and go with you willing, may I be allowed to walk and not be carried?” I blush heavy and look down at my shoes. I feel Matthew look up at Diana, and they both share a look of “Oh what an adorable little thing she is” with one another. They both laugh lightly, then look down at me.

“Look at me, baby” I look up a little at him, before he takes his finger and raises my chin.

“Yes, you may walk.....” I breath a sigh of relief and put my head down but not before Matthew snaps my chin back up.

“Ahh, you may walk, but you will do so very nicely next to me, with your hand firmly in mine” I nod silently as I feel a tear fall. Matthew wipes the tear away, clearing his throat.

“Any funny business, any at all, and you will be in carried in my arms the rest of way, am I understood?” I begin to tremble sightly from a cold breeze.

“Yes, sir.” Matthew smiles beams down at me, as he turns to Diana.

“Let’s get our little girl home, Diana. She has started to catch a chill” the sound of almost lust in his voice is unsettling. Matthew comes closer to me, taking off his jacket. He brings it over my head and holds it out from me to put my arms in. After just standing there for a moment, Diana clears her throat loudly. I take it as a warning and slide both arms in.

Matthew is at least two feet, if not taller them I am. His jacket is swimming on me and goes all the way passed my knees. The sleeves are so long, that when I bring my arms up, the ends flap in the air. Matthew pulls the lapels tightly around me, wrapping me up.

“There” he rolls up the sleeves as much as possible so at least the ends of my fingers can be seen. He stands up and reaches his right hand out for Diana to take, never once taking his eyes off me. Once their hands are in each other’s they turn and smile lustfully at each other, then kiss passionate. I look away embarrassed by their actions. Matthew turns to look at me giving me a playful half smile, he reaches down grabbing my right hand with his left.

“Time to get you home and into a bubble bath, duckling.” We begin walking into the woods, and at the word “Duckling” I pull against his hold and whimpering loudly,

“Ah, what did I say about you walking nicely next to me” he gives me a light warning look and I stop pulling.

“Better” was all he says as we pick up the pace, walking deeper into the woods, back to Sept-Tours. I know in this moment as I look up at the tall dark vampire, that I would never escape. I now belong to Matthew Clairmont, and he would never let me go.


End file.
